Various Hero Refactors/Samson554
Captain America= |organization = Avengers, Illuminati, SHIELD S.H.I.E.L.D., The Invaders, Avengers Secret Avengers |health = 3 |health# = 130 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 130 |attack = 3 |attack# = 26 |defense = 3 |defense# = 26 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 26 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 26 |effects = * * * |bio = Product of a World War II super soldier experiment, Steve Rogers was recovered from a block of ice years after a mission over Europe went disastrously wrong. Thrown into a future that he's still not used to, he brings an old-fashioned resolve to the Avengers' mission. |gender = Male |metal = yes }} |name2 = Leading Strike |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 91% / 11% |type2 = Unarmed Melee |effects2 = |name3 = Shield Throw |stamina3 = 25% |target3 = All Enemies |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 94% / 12% |type3 = Ranged Vibranium |effects3 = |name4 = Shield Guard |stamina4 = 15% |target4 = Self |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Buff |effects4 = }} |-| Emma Frost= |health = 2 |health# = 115 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 130 |attack = 4 |attack# = 29 |defense = 4 |defense# = 29 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 26 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 23 |effects = * * * |bio = Born wealthy and privileged, Emma Frost didn't need her mutant powers to succeed in the world, but she still took advantage of them. Her telepathic powers won her an invitation to the notorious HellFire Club, where she rose in rank to become the White Queen. There she started a school for mutants and clashed with the X-Men with her contentious curriculum. After a tragedy killed most of her students, Emma decided that teaching for the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and joining the X-Men was a better use of her gifts. }} 50% Chance 50% Chance |name2 = War Diamond |stamina2 = 18% |target2 = One Enemy |damage2 = 634 - 760 |hits2 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 88% / 11% |type2 = Melee Unarmed |effects2 = |name3 = Unlock Potential |stamina3 = 18% |target3 = One Ally |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Buff |effects3 = |name4 = Mental Trauma |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = All Enemies |damage4 = 944 - 1040 |hitcrit4 = 88% / 11% |hits4 = 8 |type4 = Ranged Psychic |effects4 = }} |-| Kitty Pryde= |organization = |health = 2 |health# = 6438 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 8584 |attack = 1 |attack# = 1144 |defense = 3 |defense# = 1431 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 1574 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 1717 |effects = * * |bio = Gifted with the mutant ability to phase the material of her own body and other physical objects, Kitty Pryde can walk through walls or render her enemies' weapons useless. Her alternate names—Ariel, Sprite, Shadowcat—are as mutable as her form. }} |name2 = Sneak Attack |stamina2 = 14% |target2 = One Enemy |damage2 = 749 - 1174 |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 92% / 43% |type2 = Unarmed Melee |effects2 = |name3 = Shadow Kick |stamina3 = 8% |target3 = One Enemy |damage3 = 570 - 712 |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 92% / 16% |type3 = Unarmed Melee |effects3 = |name4 = Call Lockheed |stamina4 = 17% |target4 = One Enemy |damage4 = 713 - 927 |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 92% / 17% |type4 = Ranged Fire Summon |effects4 = }} |-|